


Legends of Republic City High

by orphan_account



Series: Legends of Republic City High [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, LOK Book One minus the infuriating love triangle, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School is hard. And that's without being an all-powerful spiritual symbol of balance and the protector of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends of Republic City High

**Author's Note:**

> This is partially me wanting to right a LOK High School AU and partially my sister betting me $5 that I couldn't write a High School AU that included bending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra shows her Firebending prowess, gets into a fight, and sneaks out of the house.

Korra ran at her opponent and blasted him in the stomach with an orange ball of fire, the force of her attack knocked him back three feet and forced him to lie on his back in the snow.

“Give up yet?” Korra asked as she sent a calculated stream of fire mere inches away from his nose, causing him to scream.

“I give up! Uncle! Uncle!” He yelled as he scrambled up and away from the Bending Field.

“Korra, that’s enough. You’ve proven that you are skilled in Firebending.” Her instructor; Wang Fire, said as he halted his student from potentially harming her opponent. “You’re right I am!” Korra said cockily before realizing her mistake and adjusting her tone accordingly. “I mean, thank you Sifu Fire.” She said as she bowed. Korra then turned to the Grand Lotus, the leader of the Order of the White Lotus. “So, correct me if I’m wrong (I’m not), but I’m pretty sure that’s three elements down and one to go.” Korra began with a Cheshire grin.

“Yes Korra, that is true.” The Grand Lotus said slowly and warily. “And I only need to master Airbending now, right?” She asked, still testing the waters. “Yes, you do still need to master Airbending. Where is this going Korra?” The Grand Lotus sighed, fearing what Korra was leading up to. “Yeah, and to master Airbending I’ll need an Airbending master. And there is only one Airbending master in the world and he lives in Republic City.” Korra said, quicker this time. The Grand Lotus sighed. “No Korra. You are not going to Republic City. It is too dangerous and you are only seventeen.” He told Korra, almost yelling.

“Avatar Aang was only twelve when he began travelling the world on top of a Flying Bison and no one batted an eye. But a seventeen-year-old with much more training isn’t allowed to go to Republic City because it’s ‘too dangerous’?” Korra argued. “Avatar Aang had a Firelord to defeat. He had to ‘travel the world on top of a Flying Bison’.” The Grand Lotus told Korra. “Yeah, well, I can find a Firelord to beat up! Firelord Izumi would probably be happy to electrocute me if I provoked her enough.” Korra said in a last ditch attempt to persuade the Grand Lotus.

“Korra, Firelord Izumi is a Non-Bender and aside from that, she doesn’t want the Fire Nation to regain its old reputation. Attacking the Avatar would cause the Fire Nation to do that.” The Grand Lotus said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Well, I can find someone else to fight. Trust me, I can start a fight.” Korra argued. “Oh I am well aware of that Avatar Korra.” The Grand Lotus sighed. “So, I guess I’ll just have to go to Republic City and start a f-” Korra said before being interrupted. “No. You are not going to Republic City and that is final. I’m sorry Korra but you just aren’t ready.” Now the Grand Lotus was yelling.

“Fine! I’ll just live out the rest of my days in the same stupid ass compound with the same stupid ass people!” Korra yelled as she turned around and stormed out of the main training area.

* * *

Korra tiptoed out of her room as soon as the main compound lights turned off and the red emergency lights had switched on. She kept tiptoeing until she got to the stables and saw Naga.

“Hey girl! I need you to be quiet. We’re going to Republic City.” Korra whispered to her best friend.

“Oh, you are? I thought the Grand Lotus told you that you couldn’t go to Republic City.” A previously unseen elderly woman said. “S-sifu Katara,” Korra said as she bowed. “Please, don’t tell the Grand Lotus; I have to do this.” “Oh, I’m not going to tell the Grand Lotus anything.” Katara said. “So, you’re just letting me sneak out?” Korra said sceptically. “I suppose I am. Well, I’ll just tell my son that you’re coming and go back to bed.” “Thank you Sifu Katara.” Korra said, bowing again. “Oh, and one more thing Korra.” Katara said with a wink “There’s a boat that’s set to leave the Harbour at midnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shows up over a week late with Starbucks and a prologue.
> 
> 1\. Thanks to sayaberry.tumblr.com for betaing this fic.  
> 2\. Can some one teach me how to do those fancy timeskip line thingys? Please.  
> 3\. This was originally going to be a bit longer. Maybe I'll do deleted scenes?  
> 4\. Leave me some constructive criticism maybe?  
> 5\. I'll try to post the first chapter soon.  
> 6\. Have a good day!


End file.
